I Do It For Him
by Eryninn
Summary: This is simply a different view of what being The Chosen One means. Can be read as gen or slash. Don't like, you don't have to read it. Added a bit of wondering on Obi's part, though it's more of a companion piece than sequel.
1. I Do It For Him

Title: I do it for him.  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. GL does.  
Warnings: Not really. Nothing spoilery is here, unless you haven't seen any of the movies.  
Summary: Anakin thinks about why he does the things that he does. It was something that came to me while I was thinking about the concept of the Chosen One and what it really might mean. So, this is what I came up with.  
Author's Note: Weird. Just a weird little drabble thingy. Can be read as gen or slash, depending on your p.o.v.

654321

I felt it, you know. Far away though I was, flying out in deep space, I felt the heat of the rage and pure anger of Obi-Wan Kenobi as he fought that Sith. I could feel the pure depths of the darkness within him and knew that if it were ever unleashed, all would tremble at his feet. There would truly be none who could stop him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi is a man of deep convictions. Deep conviction and passion that, when truly engaged, move the foundations of space itself. May the Force help us if he were ever to fall into that pit of darkness that I see at his feet. Darkness that he doesn't really understand he has for he is so pure and good.

I see behind all the hypocrisy and the lies to the truth. I see the arrogance and the sheer neglect of the Jedi Council.

My Master does not.

Not that he cannot or will not but _does not_. There is a difference in him that separates him from the others. A difference that was created when he fought the Sith monster that killed his Master.It made him whole for within himself he bound both the light and the dark sides into one Force.

Though he knows the danger of the Dark Side, the potential threat of it, he does not see that it rests within him. He is strong for not calling upon it. He is blind in not seeing how thin the line that he treads is. How even one misstep could cost him everything.

But those shutters protect us all from the casual way he could use it. Casual for he would never know that he was using the Dark Side of the Force for it truly has become one Force inside of him. There is no division within him. No sense of deceit or lies.

Somehow, it is different in him than with the others of the Jedi Order.

So I do all of this to protect him from that fall. I bath myself in the blood of the galaxy so that he never will. He would never be able to face up to what he had done if ever he were to recognize it. I am strong enough to bear up under that pressure. I am not truly their Chosen One for all my strengths and abilities.

Obi-Wan is.

Or rather, he and I are.

We, the Team.

Together, we are the blending of the light and the dark. We are both halves of a whole. I thrive in the darkness within myself while he flourishes in the light. And that is why I do what I do. I do it so that he doesn't have to. So that I will never have to see the day that his light dies.

End.

Boy, that is a weird piece. Should I regret posting this?


	2. What Do You Gain?

_Author's Thanks: I can't believe I left that note in. Thanks to everyone who enjoyed "I Do It For Him."._

_Lea Nekkaya: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. And I kinda saw it that way, that it was the both of them who were the Chosen One. I mean, whose to say that it meant only one person._

_Alley Parker: Thanks._

_Padfoot Reincarnated: Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it._

_funyun: Thank you. :-) I do think Obi-Wan blended the two sides into one. Its the only thing that makes any sense, though I think he's ignorant of it._

_Title: What Do You Gain?  
Rating: G.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. GL does.  
Warnings: Not really. Nothing spoilery is here, unless you haven't seen any of the movies.  
Summary: Obi-Wan wonders about a few things, namely why Anakin did it.  
Author's Note: Companion piece to "I Do It For Him", thought it was about time to hear his wonderings._

654321

_Fear._

By definition it means to have a feeling of alarm or disquiet caused by danger, pain, disaster, or the like. It also means to be in a state or condition of alarm or dread, as well as to feel awe or reverence towards a supreme power.

To hear me speak in such a detached manner, one would think that I have no understanding of what I say.

To some extent, they would be right about that for I have never been one to fear what lies in the unknown future for my ally is the Force. It is a constant strength and source of comfort to me.

That was changed by one moment in a lifetime of moments. One moment in which my whole world was shattered. Shattered, shredded, irrevocably altered, never to be mended. Until that day, I did not comprehend how truly fear could overwhelm a being.

A life.

A city.

A world.

Even an entire planet.

Now I know fear intimately. I know its every curve, its every shape, every shadow it lives in. And, yes, even the light behind which it hides. This galaxy reeks of it in all its various meanings.

It breathes in all corners.

Lurks in the hearts of not only every denizen who dwell near the heart of the Empire, but also of those out into the Outer Rim where the fearsome power of Vader's fist seeks to crush all in his way.

Fear has taken on flesh and form of its own to feast upon all here, both the combatants and the allies.

Vader, my apprentice. My friend. The man who was once the greatest companion I ever knew. I trusted him with my life. Nay, with my very soul for he was dearer to me than any other I had ever met.

I loved him.

To my great shame, I still love him.

I loved him and he twisted that love in my heart. Wielding it with more deadly efficacy than his light saber. He rent me into myriads of pieces, rending those pieces into shards so tiny that they shall never be healed. Never to be pulled together.

Never to be put back into place to restore me to myself for how could I be me without him?

He was my beloved brother and I failed him.

Failed him in ways that I cannot even begin to understand, to contemplate. I unleashed this monster upon the Galaxy. It was not Darth Sidious, though I wish I could blame him for it does not seem right that I should carry this alone. I who loved him with an intensity that frightens me.

But I know the truth. The awful and painful truth that speaks within my empty, shriven soul.

I and no other am to blame for this…this unmitigated horror who haunts all.

Who hunts us and drives us before him as if we were no more to him than cattle.

Why did I not see it? How could he have hid this depth of darkness from me? How could he have so blinded me that I did not see beyond the shadows in his eyes? Shadows that came, I naively thought, from his forbidden love for Padme.

I was terribly mistaken and gave birth to the creature that is known as Darth Vader.

Vader stole my Anakin away from me. How could he have taken his beauty, his light, from my life so completely that not a trace of him remains? From the Galaxy that needed his protection, his laughing joy, and his boundless compassion for all creatures, be they living or robotic?

I did not think that such darkness as he has shown could be hid from sight, from thought.

Yet, Vader exists.

Why, Anakin? Why did you fall? Why do you do this to those you love? Those you once burned with an unquenchable fire to protect? What do you gain from this treachery for I see nothing but a wasted life? Nothing but wasted lives as all those who fight against you become chaff to your shifting scythe of death.

And in the silent, still beating of my heart I can almost hear him say _you_.

The End.


End file.
